FALSE QUANTUM ELECTRODYNAMICS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 15 , 2015 Quantum electrodynamics is a false theory because it was based on Einstein’s false hypothesis of massless quanta of fields, which led to the contradicting relativity theories. Thus after the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirming Newton's third law of instantaneous action-reaction, which led to my discovery of the dipole nature of photon (1993) today it is well known that the theory of the quantum electrodynamics (QED) is the wrong relativistic quantum field theory of electrodynamics and it describes incorrectly how light and matter interact. In fact, after the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement which confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of force and after the experiment of French and Tessmann (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's fields moving through a fallacious ether, in my paper “ Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles” (1993) I showed that light consists of dipole photons having opposite charges and interact electromagnetically at a distance with the charge (-e). Such an interaction of weak forces like the neutrino-quark interaction leads to the absorption of photons which contribute not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase to the electron mass. See my PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION which rejects fields and Einstein's relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Moreover applications of gravitational and electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws acting at a distance on the photon mass and the interaction of a dipole photon on the electron chrge (-e) led to my discovery of unified forces acting at a idstance. Nevertheless today many physicists continue to believe incorrectly that the QED mathematically describes all phenomena involving electrically charged particles interacting by means of exchange of photons. For example in the “Quantum Electrodynamics-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following fallacious ideas: “In particle physics, quantum electrodynamics (QED) is the relativistic quantum field theory of electrodynamics. In essence, it describes how light and matter interact and is the first theory where full agreement between quantum mechanics and special relativity is achieved. QED mathematically describes all phenomena involving electrically charged particles interacting by means of exchange of photons and represents the quantum counterpart of classical electromagnetism giving a complete account of matter and light interaction.” Historically, the well-established laws of force acting at a distance were confirmed by the experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) and the experiments of the quantum Entanglement. Nevertheless Einstein after the Planck theory of quantum (1900), in 1905 for the explanation of the photoelectric effect influenced by Maxwell’s false electromagnetic fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865) introduced the wrong hypothesis of massless quanta of fields. Note that after the confirmation of the fundamenta action at a distance by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement Einstein called it "Spooky Ation at a distance". Today it is well known that such massless photons did much to retard the progress of physics, because they led to his invalid theories of relativity, which violate the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Note that in 1881 J.J. Thomson recognized that an electromagnetic energy is related with the so-called electromagnetic mass. So under the conservation laws of energy and mass Kaufmann explained his experiment (1901) by using the electromagnetic mass of Thomson. In the same way the absorption of a dipole photon with energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 in the photoelectric effect contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase o the electron mass ΔΜ. Unfortunately Einstein believed incorrectly that the increase of the electron mass in the Kaufmann experiment is due to the fallacious relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer, which violates dramatically the two conservation laws of energy and mass. ( See my THOMSON AND MICHELSON REJECT EINSTEIN). It is indeed unfortunate that after the abandonment of the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of nature such fallacious massless quanta of fields used also in the so called theory of the quantum electrodynamics (QED). In QED the electromagnetic interactions at a distance of the well-establishes laws of charged particles should be described incorrectly through the emission and absorption of massless photons. Such a wrong massless photon is described in QED as the “force-carrier” particle that mediates or transmits the electromagnetic force by using the wrong concept of field introduced by Faraday (1832) in his explanation of the induction laws. Although in 1845 Neumann showed that the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law acting at a distance, Maxwell using this fallacious concept of field introduced his invalid electromagnetic theory. Unfortunately Einstein after the Planck quantum theory(1900) for the explanation of the photoelectric effect (1905) abandoned Newton’s fundamental action at a distance and also Newton’s particles of light having mass. So under the strong influence of Maxwell’s wrong concept of fields moving through a fallacious ether Einstein introduced the wrong hypothesis of massless quanta of fields which led to his invalid relativity. On the other hand after the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) physicistd abandoned the natural laws in favor of wrong theories like the meson theory of Yukawa (1935 ) and the quantum chromodynamics of Gell-Mann (1973). So efforts were unsuccessful in the application of a gauge theory to the fallacious strong nuclear force and weak nuclear force, producing the wrong standard model of particle physics. Other efforts to describe gravity using the same techniques have, to date, failed. Quantum field theory originated in the 1920s from the problem of creating a quantum mechanical theory of the wrong concept of electromagnetic field. On the other hand de Broglie in 1924 introduced the correct idea of a wave description of elementary systems in the following way: "we proceed in this work from the assumption of the existence of a certain periodic phenomenon of a yet to be determined character, which is to be attributed to each and every isolated energy parcel". In 1925, Heisenberg, Born, and Jordan constructed such a theory by expressing the wrong field's internal degrees of freedom as an infinite set of harmonic oscillators and by employing the canonical quantization procedure to those oscillators. This theory assumed that no electric charges or currents were present and today would be called a free field theory. The first theory of quantum electrodynamics, which included both the wrong concept of electromagnetic field and electrically charged matter (specifically, electrons) as quantum mechanical objects, was created by Dirac in 1927. This quantum field theory could be used to model processes such as the emission of a photon by an electron dropping into a quantum state of lower energy, a process in which the number of particles changes—one atom in the initial state becomes an atom plus a photon in the final state. Under such false ideas a quantum treatment of the electromagnetic field concept had to somehow incorporate Einstein's invalid relativity theory, which had grown out of the study of the laws of electromagnetism. This need to put together the false ideas of wrong relativity and the correct quantum mechanics was the second motivation in the development of the false quantum field theory. Then in 1928 Dirac under the invalid theory of relativity developed the first hypothesis of the QED with his formulation of a wave equation that described the motion and spin of electrons and incorporated incorrectly both the correct quantum mechanics and the invalid theory of special relativity. Under such fallacious ideas the false QED theory was refined and fully developed in the late 1940s by Feynman. ( See my FALSE FEYNMAN DIAGRAMS). Unfortunately the QED rests on theidea that charged particles (e.g., electrons and positrons) interact by emitting and absorbing the false massless quanta of fields. Such hypothetical quanta of fields are “virtual”; that is, they cannot be seen or detected in any way because their existence violates the conservation of energy and momentum. Also such fallacious quanta of fields cannot be the "force carriers. " For example in the Coulomb law the field used as a force per unit charge cannot be the force carrier of the same fore. The interaction of two charged particles occurs in a series of processes of increasing complexity. In the simplest, only one virtual photon is involved; in a second-order process, there are two; and so forth. The processes correspond to all the possible ways in which the particles can interact by the exchange of virtual photons, and each of them can be represented graphically by means of the false Feynman diagrams. Besides furnishing an intuitive picture of the process being considered, this type of diagram prescribes how to calculate the variable involved. Each subatomic process becomes computationally more difficult than the previous one, and there are an infinite number of processes. QED is often called a perturbation theory because of the smallness of the fine-structure constant and the resultant decreasing size of higher-order contributions. This relative simplicity and the formulation of QED have made it a model for other quantum field theories. Finally, the picture of electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws acting at a distance became a number of fallacious diagrams of hypothetical exchange of virtual particles which had been carried over to the theories of the other false interactions of matter, like the wrong ideas of the so-called strong and weak nuclear forces. Category:Fundamental physics concepts